This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Core A, the Administrative Core, is responsible for the day-to-day operations of the Molecular Targets Center of Biomedical Research Excellence (MT-COBRE). Core A manages the scientific and administrative aspects of the COBRE. In collaboration with Diane Konzen, the COBRE Administrator, Drs. Miller and Eaton are responsible for oversight of all administrative aspects of the COBRE. This funding has provided an opportunity to recruit five additional faculty to the MT-COBRE, as the original faculty have received new funding and left the COBRE. Four of the five original project directors are faculty at the UofL Brown Cancer Center, and serve as members of the Executive Committee.